


it's you

by majoramort



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Can be read as gender neutral reader, F/M, Fluff, Senator!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoramort/pseuds/majoramort
Summary: You didn't realize you were the one he wanted to dance with.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	it's you

**Author's Note:**

> based off of this [request](https://sunsetkenobi.tumblr.com/post/642670858658283520/so-ive-sat-and-thought-about-what-i-wanted-to) from my tumblr!

Your head already feels heavy and the night has barely started. 

What feels like mountains of jewels decorate your body, glittering in the light of your Coruscant apartment. You have to hurry up if you were going to be on time tonight, and you shudder to think of what will happen if you’re late. 

Putting on the finishing touches, you decide you’re finally ready. You look in the mirror and take a deep breath. _You can do this_. You just have to put on your business face and everything will work itself out. 

When you find yourself finally about to leave your room, you shove down the knot forming in your throat. Tonight is a huge night– the fate of the war could be decided by whispers over the tops of glasses or favors passed under tables. You can’t afford to mess this one up. 

In the living area, your entourage waits.

Along with your usual guards, you were allowed to pick a plus-one for the night. Of course, claiming that it was in the interest of _safety_ , you picked the one and only–

“You look beautiful.”

Anakin Skywalker. 

Pulling your hand up to disguise a laugh, you bow your head courteously as he lifts your other hand to softly kiss it.

“Thank you.” You can barely breathe in this outfit, it feels like your body is getting crushed. You make a mental note to never allow yourself to be dressed by this designer again. “You can compliment my stylists for that,” you add, because they’re truly the ones that brought it all together. 

Anakin doesn’t look so bad himself, having traded in his usual Jedi robes for something a bit more… formal. The dark colors he always wears compliment his complexion, and you take a second to size him up. 

He’s sputtering– trying to backtrack and explain that he meant that _you’re_ beautiful and that you’d still be beautiful even without a team of stylists, but your lift has arrived and you’re already halfway out the door.

* * *

You can hear the music from outside the building. Some sort of A-list band has been brought in for the event, but you can’t remember their name. There’s too much on your mind, and the atmosphere in the airspeeder is growing thin. 

“Hey,” Anakin says, breaking you out of your trance. “I’ll be there with you the whole time.” His eyes shine in the night lights of the city, reflecting blue reassurance back to you. His hand rests softly on your knee, squeezing gently. 

You’d barely talked to him the whole way here, instead having one of your advisors quiz you on different political affiliations of the Senators that were going to be present tonight. 

“I know,” you smile back at him. “Thank you.”

The door opens and you're ushered out onto the steps of a massive building, warm lights glowing and beckoning you in. Anakin must see the nerves written all over your face because he’s there behind you in an instant. 

“Take my arm.” You turn to face him and he’s there, offering it to you. With a sigh of relief, you thread your arm through his, almost completely relaxing your weight into him. Anakin chuckles in response, beginning to lead you up the steps. 

“At least with you with me, I’ll be easier on the eyes,” you joke lightheartedly, trying to relieve some tension. 

Anakin shoots you a look, but you miss it as you try to take account of all of the arriving guests. 

“I promise, you don’t need me to help you with that,” he says earnestly, and you smile softly in response. 

And then you’re in the building, and the lights are blinding. It’s hot, and you still can’t breathe too well. You consider for a second asking Anakin if he would sneak off to the bathroom with you to help you loosen your clothes up a bit– since you surely can’t reach– but every time you get close to him, someone else whisks you away. 

You share knowing glances with him throughout the night. He sends you a teasing smile every time another bumbling politician asks for your hand. Without him here to ground you, you know you’d be overwhelmed. When you’re finally able to break away from the crowd, your feet feel like they’re killing you. 

You find him near the edge of the room and take a refreshment that’s offered to you by one of the waitstaff, offering your thanks. 

“I think I managed to secure that deal we were talking about,” you tell him in greeting. 

“That’s wonderful.” Anakin beams back at you, and you lean against the same wall he is. You’re in sort of an alcove where it’s hard to be seen, which you’re incredibly grateful for as your feet feel like they’re going to fall off if you have to walk any further. 

“I just want to go home and get in bed.” Eyes fluttering closed, you let your head fall to the side and rest on his shoulder. 

The night is dying down, people starting to filter out and leave. 

“Do you remember that time I came with you to Alderaan?” Anakin blurts suddenly, but you don’t even open your eyes. 

“Yeah,” you answer fondly. “What about it?” 

“You were practically glowing in the snow. I wish I had taken a picture.” He leans the top of his head against yours so that you’re resting on each other. 

“Please,” you scoff. “I was freezing. No one told me it was so cold on Alderaan.” 

A moment of silence passes, and you don’t hear Anakin’s silent prayer that can’t hear his heart about to explode. Then you interrupt it, asking, “What made you think of that?”

Anakin shakes his head softly, brushing the thought off. 

“Do you want to dance?” You accidentally groan when he asks. You’re not kidding when you say your feet are literally going to _fall off._ “Woah, hey. Okay. Do you want me to take you home?”

Straightening up, Anakin’s hands come to your arms to steady you. 

“Yes, please,” you say, cracking your eyes open. You can’t read his expression, can’t figure out what’s pulling at the corner of his lips, but you take the initiative to pull him in the direction of the door. 

Later, he’ll tell you that you fell asleep on him in the airspeeder.

* * *

Your shoes are off your feet and across the room before you’re even all the way through the threshold of your apartment. Your guards have gotten the night off, all of them agreeing that you’d be perfectly safe with Anakin on your couch. 

Which is exactly where he is right now. 

You don’t even bother with turning on any lights, letting the city skyline illuminate the room instead. Anakin’s taking up almost all of the couch, and you practically have to shove his legs off to make room for yourself. You just don’t have the drive to walk to your room right now. 

A long yawn sounds from beside you. 

“Please, you didn’t have to dance all night,” you tease, poking him in the leg. 

Anakin reaches across you to grab an extra-fluffy throw pillow, ‘accidentally’ whacking you with it on the way. 

“No, but I had to watch over _you_ all night.” You give him a _hmm_ , settling back into the cushions. Maybe you’ll sleep here tonight… 

You guess you can see how that would be exhausting. You were brokering some of the biggest trades in the galaxy over what was essentially a glorified cocktail party. 

“You could’ve danced,” you murmur into the dark. “You asked anyone there to dance and they would’ve said yes.” Even if it pains you to admit it, you know it’s true. 

“But the only person I wanted to dance with was busy,” he sighs. This time it’s you who’s whacking him with a pillow. 

“You’re a chronic flirt, Ani,” you giggle. 

He grows eerily silent across from you, and you squint to try and make out his face. 

“But I’m serious. You’re the only one I want.” His tone is so much rawer than before, and you can feel the shift in the room. Sitting up, you grab his hands in yours. 

“Anakin, are you telling me–” 

“Yes,” he interrupts you. It’s not loud, not forceful. He almost sounds timid. And it dawns on you that all night when he’d been dropping these little compliments, trying to get closer to you… 

You want to jump into his arms and cry and kiss his face. But you’re also not sure what to do with what he’s telling you. 

“But I thought– I mean, isn’t there a whole Jedi thing?” you say so quietly that you almost can’t hear yourself. His hands are still firm but they hold your shaking ones, filled with utter disbelief. 

“Not for you.” And his words are filled with everything that he isn’t saying. You fill in the gaps, knowing he means _there is, but there’s no way I’ll let it stop me._

“Anakin,” you say. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

He moves to pull away, hands shrinking back from yours. “If you don’t want this, I can go, I’m sorry.”

He isn’t able to lift off of the couch before you’re yanking him back and pulling him into a firm kiss. 

He’s so shocked that he forgets to close his eyes for a second. Then he’s relaxing into you, letting himself feel everything that he wanted to feel. Pulling away for breath, you rest your hands against his chest, his own arms coming to wrap around you. 

“I’m, um,” you start awkwardly. You know there’s no need to talk about it right now. There will be plenty of time to work everything out later, but– stars. You were so oblivious tonight. So, you have to ask. “We’re both still dressed. I know my living room isn’t very fancy, but… would you like to dance with me?”

Anakin practically glows from ear to ear, pulling you even closer to him. 

“Yeah. I think that’ll work.” 

In the haze of the light coming in through the window, the only thing that can be seen is your silhouette as you’re lifted up onto the toes of Anakin’s boots, saving your tired feet as he twirls you around the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! feel free to come talk to me in the comments or on my tumblr!


End file.
